1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to field of display technology, and particularly to a beam splitter, a laser generator and an excimer laser annealing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as shown in FIG. 1, a laser generator may specifically include a laser tube 01, a beam splitter 02, a reflective sheet 03 and an energy monitoring unit 04. Specifically, within the laser tube 01, a mixed gas consisted of xenon gas, neon gas, helium gas is discharged at a high voltage to generate photon, forming a laser beam. The laser beam is transmitted from the laser tube 01 to the beam splitter 02 and is converted into two laser beam after passing through the beam splitter 02.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 2, the beam splitter 02 is a high-transmission sheet, which has, for example, a transmission of 98% and a reflectivity of 2%. In this way, 98% of the laser beam transmits through the beam splitter 02 and then is formed as a linear optical source after undergoing a serious of optical transformations. The formed linear optical source can perform a scanning annealing on amorphous silicon. 2% of the laser beam is reflected to the reflective sheet 03 and finally arrives at the energy monitoring unit 04. The energy monitoring unit 04 can use the 2% of the laser beam as feedback parameter to generate a feedback control signal, so that operator may timely adjust the energy of the laser beam that is generated by the laser tube 01 according to the feedback control signal.
After usage for a period of time, the beam splitter 02 may be polluted and in turn the transmission of the beam splitter 02 is degraded, which causes energy of the transmitted laser beam to be reduced so that a difference between the energy of the transmitted laser beam and that of the laser beam generated by the laser tube 01 is formed. Further, due to the polluted beam splitter 02, the homogeneity of the transmitted laser beam is degraded.